The beauty of art
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: 'If you hear a voice within you say 'you cannot paint,' then by all means paint, and that voice will be silenced.' -Vincent Van Gogh


The Beauty in Art

_A/N: I've read countless stories of Romano drawing but always thinking he was a bad artist._

_To me Romano is better than Italy any day._

_I hope you enjoy this Spamano!_

_Disclaimer I do not own anything but my phone, my plot and my OC South Lanarkshire._

* * *

><p>Romano glared at the canvas that sat in front of him, if you asked anyone it looked like he was trying to burn holes right through it.<p>

Grabbing the rubber that sat on the easel he scrubbed frantically at the canvas "wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, WRONG!" He screamed as he threw the rubber across the room and screamed as he tried to yank out his auburn hair.

He had been working on a piece of art the last couple of months, Antonia's and his' ten year anniversary in a week and he couldn't get his drawing right. He had drew a field of flowers and her in the middle of it all laughing.

He had re-drawn the same thing god knows how many times, and he had started staying up till two in the morning trying to finish the painting.

The only thing he seemed to have trouble with was her face, everytime he tried to draw her beautiful smile and eyes he ended up erasing his work.

Taking a couple of deep breaths he stood up and picked up the rubber and the other various things he had thrown at the wall. Sighing he stood up and walked back over to the painting, everything was in colour but her face.

Placing the pencil to her face he was going to start drawing again when he heard the door downstairs open witha slam "LOVI I'M HOME!" He heard her giggle as she walked up the stairs.

Quickly he grabbed the picture and hid it under the bed and replaced it with a clean canvas.

He had sat down and made himself look like he was concentrating when Spain walked in, her voice rang out and made its way to Romano's ears when she let out a high pitched squeal. "LOVI!" She shouted as she hugged him from behind "I MISSED YOU!"

Romano hid his smile with his normal scowl "Get off me!" He snapped. Spain giggled and let go of him, she smiled at her boyfriend and twirled to behind the canvas looking directly at him.

"What's wrong? Is my tomato angry at me?" She asked with a mocking tone added to her voice.

Romano glared at her "I told you not to call me that tomat-I mean Antonia!" Normally he would call her a tomato basterd but now it made her feel sad and hurt whenever he called her it. He learnt the hard way (Not being spoken to and having to sleep on the couch was not fun.)

Spain sent him a glare but she smiled when he changed it "No can do Mi tomate!" She walked around the canvas to see what he had drawn, she was surprised to see a blank space normally it would have at least a couple of sketchy lines on it or if lucky a couple of pieces of paint. Looking over to her Lovino she saw the frustration in his eyes, sighing she draped her tanned arms over his shoulders and put her head on top of his "Y'know Lovi, you don't have to get so frustrated over a piece of art. All of your paintings are amazing."

Romano sighed as he leaned his head on his hand "I know, it's just...I don't think I'm good enough. Feliciano is way better than me at everything, cooking, singing, dancing, everything!" He leaned back into Spain as she tightened her grip on him, "I may as well giv-"

"DON'T YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" She shouted as her grip got a bit tighter on the Italian "Don't ever say those words you are a good artist!" She turned him round in his wooden stool "Promise me, promise me you won't ever say those words again." She looked at him with pleading golden eyes.

Romano looked at the puppy dog eyes; the one thing he couldn't resist. Sighing but smiling at the same time he put a hand on her cheek "I promise."

Spain smiled back at him and gave him a peck on the lips "Good. Now I'm going to take a shower, dragging all those shopping bags home was really difficult." And with that she turned and left.

Smiling he turned back towards the plain canvas "Maybe I can do this?" Smiling a bit brighter he ran back to the bed and picked up the picture and grabbed his pencil sketching her face perfectly. Smiling proudly he painted the rest of the picture and stepped back to admire his work.

This was probably the best painting he ever done; grabbing the letter that sat in his top drawer he placed it behind the picture with the name 'Antonia' written on the front in fancy lettering.

Hetalia!

Antonia woke up with a yawn, looking over to her bedside table she looked at her alarm clock that unfortunately said 1:34 on the front of it.

Sighing she reached for her phone carefully so as to not wake up the sleeping form beside her. But instead of finding her phone she felt a canvas under the bed and confused to as why there was one there in the first place she pulled it out carefully. And since it was pitch-black and she did not to wake up Romano (there would be hell to pay if she did,) she tiptoed out the room and down to the living room. .

Once there she sat on the couch Feli had bought them when they had moved in together into the huge house. She reached over to her left and turned the lamp on, she was speechless when she saw the painting in front of her...it was...beautiful.

She saw the little signature at the bottom right corner meaning Romano had drawn and painted it for her, smiling she looked at the drawing tracing the oil based paint with her finger tips.

The letter Romano had placed behind the canvas earlier fell onto Spain's lap and she stared at the fancy letters that spelt her name. Picking up the envelop she turned it around and opened it up...

_'Dearest Antonia,_

_I'm not very good at telling you my feelings so I wrote them down in stead._

_Spain, I love you more than humanly possible; I know I can be a little bit of a jackass sometimes but I don't mean anything by it._

_You are intelligent, brave but most of all beautiful. Your smile shines so brightly that the stars couldn't compete with you. No god can defeat you, If possible you would probably would have own the world by now._

_I love you uncondionally and I pray you never leave me._

_-Signed_  
><em>Your Tomato.<em>

_P.S: I have one more surprise for you, head upstairs and into the door at the end of the hall.'_

Spain could feel tears prickle her eyes. No, she wouldn't cry yet.

Standing up and taking the painting with her; she walked upstairs to the back room making sure to be quiet.

She stared at the large brown door in front of her and gave it a push, her eyes widened when she turned the light on.

Everywhere were paintings and drawings of her all done by Romano, some sat on easels, some hung from the ceiling. Hell, there was one on the ceiling.

The tears flowed down her face and she stood there shocked. "You weren't suppose to see it till our anniversary."

She spun round to see Romano standing at the door way, "Romano...you did this...for me?" She whispered.

Romano went a slight pink and nodded his head "Yeah." He put his hands in his pockets and looked away "I know it's not the best drawings in the world, but I did it for you since you like it so much."

Spain smiled widely and ran straight at him glomping him to the floor "THANK YOU SO MUCH, THIS IS THE BEST PRESENT EVER!" She squealed into his Pj top.

Romano went red just like a tomato, "Y-Your W-Welcome."

Spain lifted her head and looked at him before giving him a kiss on the lips "I love you so much."

Romano became a deeper shade of red and hugged her back "I, uh, love you too."

Spain stood back up pulling Romano up with her, she walked around all the paintings with a gigantic smile "This has got to be the best present I have ever received."

Romano shuffled a bit "Don't see why, I'm not that good at it." He mumbled, just audible enough for her to hear.

Spain looked at Romano "Romano, you need to stop doubting yourself. You are the most amazing artest I have ever met."

Romano walked up to her and hugged her putting his head on top of hers "Alright, I'll only believe it because you say so."

Spain smiled and hugged him, "I love you."

Romano smiled and kissed the crown of her head "I love you too."

**OMAKE~**

Spain sat on her couch wearing her red miniskirt and golden t-shirt and a pair of red flats. Her hair sat up in a bun and she had gold dangly earings in.

Romano had gone out to buy more paint and to get it he had to go to Germany. He hated him but he had to admit he made some 'pretty good shit' as he would put it. So he was going to be away for a day or two.

A knock on the door brought her out her thoughts, jumping off the couch she ran to the door and slammed it open "Hola mu mi Amiga's!" She said hugging her two best friends Julchen and François.

"Bonjour Antonia!" François said smiling and hugging her back before pulling away and handing her a bottle of wine "For your anniversary my dear."

"THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS ME IS HERE AS WELL!" Julchen shouted as she slammed her foot down. Angry chirping was heard and she smiled and patted the birds head "And Gilbird is here to."

Spain smiled at her affectionate friend before remembering something "Oh, I almost forgot guys I have gifts for your anniversary's as well, come in." Stepping away from the door she let her friends inside the house.

When she closed the door she gave Julchen and François both small gifts. They opened them for them both to two small heart shape lockets in each box. They looked at her with confused looks, she just smiled and explained "Your suppose to put a picture of yourself in one and your lover in the other and he keeps the one with your picture and you keep the one with his picture."

The two returned the smile and put the items back into the box, "Thank you Antonia." Julchen smiled "Now vhy did you phone us?"

Antonia's eyes lit up and she grabbed her friends hands and dragged them up the stairs "This is why I phoned!" She threw them into the room and the both fell.

"Ow! Antonia! Be care-" François shut up halfway through her sentence when she saw the paintings of Antonia everywhere "W-What the-"

"Romano painted them all for me!"

Julchen sat up and rubbed her neck "Well I'm happy for you, there beautiful."

"J'taime! Zey are beautiful!"

Antonia helped the both of them up "So what did you get for your anniversary?"

Julchen and François walked around and looked at the paintings and drawings that littered the room. "Austria made me a song. It was beautiful." Julchen sighed.

François looked at her "A'llanglater is taking cooking lessons for me."

All three of them burst into laughter "I wondered when he was going to do that."

Somewhere in the distance they heard "Shut up you wankers!"

France looked out the window and saw England outside shouting at a Austrian and Italian, the other two came over and laughed harder "Looks like they decided to pay us a visit."

England gripped the Austrians collar and lifted his fist, Julchen and François were still laughing "Uh mi Amiga's I think you need to go outside."

When they both caught site of the squabbling men they rushed out and pried them apart and started shouting at them. Antonia stood at the door and watched in amusement at the cowering men.

Romano walked up to Antonia and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Hi."

She returned the kiss "Hi. I thought you would be gone longer."

"What you don't want me here?" He said it in a mocking tone but you could hear the slight hurt in his voice.

"No, No, I just thought you would have been away longer."

"I'm just messin' with you."

Antonia kissed him again and pulled him into the house "C'mon lets go celebrate our anniversary with a bottle of wine. Courtesy of France."

Romano scowled "I refuse to drink that stuff!" He said sternly "Anything from that perverted person is disgusting."

Antonia sighed "I thought you would say that, just as well I bought Italian wine."

Romano hid the smile that tried to form on his lips "Well then are we going to stand here?"

Antonia grabbed his wrist "Nope."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Worst Ending Ever! I have no excuse for this ending so I don't blame you if you hate it T~T_

_Reviews are awesome!_

_Prussia: But not as awesome as me! _

_Me: and I would appriciate if you give me some, but Flames are not awesome and I would not like any of them thanks. _

_-Signed_

_The Bad Touch Trio Girl hehehehehehehehehe~ _


End file.
